kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dillon York
Dillon Ramsey York is the son of Nolan and Danika York in Gamewizard's universe. He is Numbuh 13.2036 of Sector V. Nextgen Series He was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Eric Horvitz, stating that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in the Moonbase closet using shadowbending. He first appeared in the one-shot "Kiss", where he spied on Mason and Sheila practice kissing in the Moonbase closet. He recorded it and got it all over the KND Nightly News. In the one-shot "Something Better", Dillon is shown to have feelings for Leanne Grayson, comforting her after a prank intended for Aurora backfired. Dillon drew his father a picture of him, Danika, and April, of when they went to battle the Brotherhood of Evil in the one-shot "Picture". Dillon was one of many who helped plan Mika's birthday party in "Happy 33". Dillon was one of many future kids sent back to the past in Operation DUSK. In the story First Day, Dillon was sent off to his first day of KND Arctic Training with many other operatives. Meanwhile, Nolan's begun to have second thoughts about sending him off, fearing Dillon would be manipulated by some villain. When Dillon returned, Nolan banned him from going again, and Dillon became angered at his father. Later after, however, Nolan tried to explain why he banned him, and Dillon explained how the KND was his passion and promised not to go to the Dark Side. Nolan apologized for banning him and decided to let Dillon go back to Arctic Training. In Mason and the Minish Door, he was playing Smash Bros.'' with Leanne, unaware that the tiny Mason and Sheila were trying to get his attention. They fell onto Dillon's hair and got into his ear, where Sheila punched a Light Sphere at Dillon's eardrum, causing him to knock them out.' In Operation: SCARY, Dillon wanted desperately to go trick-or-treating with his dad, but Nolan was too busy with his Sandman duties. Nolan eventually changed his mind, and the two went as Batman and Robin. However, Nolan had to leave Dillon when Jack O. Lantern suddenly appeared, chasing the villain through the city. By the time the Curse of Monsters was unleashed, Nolan wouldn't allow Dillon to help him chase down Dracula, saying it's too dangerous. In Code: XANA, Dillon was upset that no one wanted to hang out with him, then returned home, where his father gave him the new HEAD-SET II. Dillon used the HEAD-SET II to get into the KND Cyber Network, where he met with an ancient Program, X.A.N.A.. XANA showed Dillon around his realm, taking him to the old Sugar Rush game, where Dillon met up with Vanellope von Schweetz. Dillon and Vanellope started to hang out more as Vanellope told Dillon about her glitching problem. Dillon tried to help fix her glitch by downloading data from other electronic devices that his friends used to Vanellope in the HEAD-SET, but nothing happened. Dillon was later led to The Source of the Virtual Realm by Mr. Game-and-Watch, and Dillon was tricked by XANA into giving him The Source, promising he would use it to fix Vanellope. The following day, XANA enacted his plan of taking over the KND Cyber Network. Dillon, Zach, Maddy, Chris, and Leanne then entered the cyber world to face XANA, who then revealed that Vanellope was the one who tricked him. Dillon became angry at Vanellope and yelled at her before they ventured across the Cybernetic City. When they made it to XANA's lair, Vanellope arrived to join them, having regained her memory, and they defeated XANA together. In the aftermath, Dillon downloaded both Vanellope and Mr. Game-and-Watch into the real world. Relationships Nolan York Nolan is Dillon's father. He named Dillon after his old friend in the KND, who was killed by a bus, driven by Madame Rouge. Danika Anderson Danika is Dillon's mother. He inherited her shadowbending. Mason Dimalanta Mason is one of Dillon's friends. He often likes to mess with or pull pranks on him. Leanne Andrea Grayson Dillon is hinted to have feelings for Leanne, as seen in "Something Better". Vanellope Von Schweetz In "Code: XANA", Dillon meets and becomes friends with Vanellope Schweetz inside the KND computer network. Appearance Dillon wears a black sweater, blue jeans, black boots, brown eyes, and short black hair with a midnight-blue streak in the middle. Personality Dillon is a hyper goth boy and is quite sneaky. He mostly got his traits from his mother. Like his father, Dillon loves the KND, and dreams of being just like his father, and the best operative he can be. Powers Dillon York is a shadowbender, so that makes him excellent for stealth. Trivia Dillon's shadow's name, Mario, is sort of a reference to One Piece, the zombie beings powered by shadows called Marios. Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Sector V Members Category:Spies Category:Shadowbenders